Kirby: Guest-Star Spotlight
is an upcoming Kirby game set for a worldwide release in Q4 2018 for the Nintendo Switch and The V². The game is somewhat of a spiritual successor to the "Guest Star ????" Mode of Kirby: Star Allies: instead of featuring linear worlds that Kirby traverses, the game is built around varying "arcs" featuring one playable character each, usually helpers or other minor characters in the Kirby universe. The player must complete that respective character’s arc through completing small-scale levels with a certain theme, while playing in the traditional platforming style of the Kirby series. In a strange twist, Guest-Star Spotlight's primarily stars Bandanna Dee, who finds that people are going missing in Dream Land, including Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight: he decides to round up a search party of civilians of the planet, and recruiting these familiar faces to help him find his friends and defeat the foe who caused their disappearance. Along the way, Dee encounters many familiar friends and foes who join his quest, from regular Helpers to past enemies. The V² port of Guest-Star Showdown is set for a later release of Q2 2019, and is planned to include additional content exclusive to the port, including some missions focused around Toroko's Kirby: Nova Zoo. Story Only a few weeks after the events of Kirby: Star Allies, Planet Popstar is at peace once more. After a brief view of Kirby and Gooey walking by a lake, King Dedede in his throne room with several Waddle Dees, and Meta Knight and his crew flying aboard the Halberd, Bandanna Dee is seen tending to some work in the library of King Dedede. Dee stumbles across a book titled "The Power of Friendship", detailing how an impure or violent soul can be remedied with patience and friendship, and how it is possible for any soul on the planet to show kindness and cooperation, no matter how malevolent they may initially be, with the help of another pure soul. Fascinated, Dee settles in to read the text. As this happens, a strange dark aura surrounds Dream Land, as the sky darkens. Kirby, Gooey, Dedede, and Meta Knight are all shown to notice the darkening sky, and they go to investigate. As they do, pillars of the dark aura fall from the atmosphere and strike the earth, forming unnatural clouds of darkness on the ground. The clouds travel around the land, engulfing citizens who are caught in the way: Kirby, Gooey, a large group of Waddle Dees and Dedede on the roof of Castle Dedede, and the Halberd are shown to be trapped within the clouds Bandanna Dee, hearing the commotion outside, puts the book down and goes outside to investigate, as the dark aura retreats, going in the direction of the forested area of the planet. It’s shown that King Dedede has disappeared from his castle, the Halberd has vanished from the sky, and Kirby is nowhere to be found. After an initial panic and outcry coming from the Waddle Dees at the castle, Bandanna Dee, remembering what the book he read said about teamwork, calls for the attention of the Waddle Dees, deciding to take over as leader to investigate what has happened to the king. The other Waddle Dees decide to allow Bandanna to lead them: some stay in the castle, while Bandanna Dee and a squadron of other Waddle Dees decide to adventure to the woods, to further investigate the disappearances. Gameplay Kirby: Guest-Star Spotlight is formatted somewhat differently to most Kirby titles in terms of gameplay and levels. Rather than taking a linear world-based approach to the levels, the game focuses on "missions" focusing on a particular character. While there are several missions featuring Bandanna Dee, most of the missions are dedicated to a separate character. Each character can have 1-5 missions focused on them, and each character has different objectives within their respective levels that must be completed in order to complete the mission. There are also some missions that can be completed by a character of the player’s choice: most of these “free pick” missions involve bosses. Guest-Star Spotlight plays almost identically to Star Allies in terms of the gameplay: players can jump, slide, attack enemies, interact with the environment, and solve puzzles within the levels with the same control. Players in Guest-Star Spotlight, however, lacks the ability to inhale enemies and spit them out/swallow them, as Kirby is not playable in the game. Most characters also cannot “fly” like Kirby can, though all of the characters are capable of performing a “double jump”. There are also a handful of characters who boast the ability to fly, glide, or perform multiple jumps: as such, the platforming of certain levels vary between characters, based on their flight ability. Characters Allies Missions Minibosses Bosses Gallery BandannaDee_GSS.png|Bandanna Dee's artwork. Umbredoo.png|Umbre Doo's artwork. Trivia *''Guest-Star Spotlight'' was 's solution to several ideas for Kirby: Star Allies Dream Friend DLC, and is a game that’s more heavily based around the Dream Friend/Helper concept than anything else. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:V2 Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Fuzzy's Content Category:2018